mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Homestuck: Act 7
|start = |end = |length = 3 pages |previous = Act 6 |next = Credits }} Act 7 is the conclusion of Homestuck. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. The act opens and closes with white curtains. * An animation intercuts between several scenes, which are described below individually, rather than in sequence. On the victory platform John, Dave, Jade, Rose, Jane, Roxy, Jake, Dirk, Dad, Karkat, Kanaya and Terezi are all gathered on the victory platform. PM and WV have dropped their rings in the volcano as an offering to Echidna, starting the Genesis Tadpole on its trip towards Skaia, maturing into a frog and passing near the victory platform as it goes. Jade holds Earth with space powers, and cogs fast-forward Earth's time to show a future view of earth (section below). The previously red Sburb house flips turnways, becomes white, and acquires a door. John reaches for the doorknob (mirroring how Karkat did in the trolls' session). Future view of Earth Everyone shown on the victory platform, except for Terezi, is now living peacefully on Earth. A large-scale Can Town is built from WV's plans. The words "THANKS FOR PLAYING" float in the sky next to the sun. In what appears to be a park, Dirk and Jake are playing soccer with each other, Jane and her Dad spend some father/daughter bonding, and Dave, Karkat and Jade have a picnic together. In a separate shot, John, Roxy and Calliope walk through a path together, presumably on a hiking trail. In another separate shot, Rose and Kanaya stand next to each other, probably enjoying the view. At the Green Sun Alternate Calliope combines three spheres to create a black hole, destroying the Green Sun but sacrificing herself in the process, thus causing and all other Green Sun-empowered beings to lose their First Guardian powers. In the furthest ring The ghost army prepares its final assault against . Vriska releases the Treasure. It emerges from the chest as a sphere of white light, which transforms into a giant white Sburb house bearing the beta humans' aspect symbols. The house crashes into the ground, creating more cracks that spread towards . A door appears on the face of the juju. It can be assumed that Vriska used the juju to somehow kill him. Aradia watches as the black hole Green Sun engulfs Paradox Space up to the ring of cracks created by . This is possibly a callback to her formerly stated desire to watch everything break apart. Yaldabaoth's lair Caliborn, after inspecting the contents of the chest, uses the crowbar juju breaker to break apart the God Tier clock, beginning his unconditional immortality. Caliborn gains flashing cueball eyes. * The next page shows the words THE END. The curtains close. * A short Myststuck-style linear walkaround. It starts at the "Thanks for Playing" sun and pan down to John's house, surrounded by Salamander huts from LOWAS. The viewer moves through the house to John's room, which has a new signed SBaHJ poster. A phone sits on the bed, buzzing with a notification from the MSPA official Snapchat. Clicking on the phone leads to the next page. Trivia *The act's title, "The Rapture," was first mentioned by Andrew Hussie when he announced the end of the gigapause: *One of the posters seen in John's house is the cover for Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff and the Quest for the Missing Spoon.